


Song of the stage

by Leghost8



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ballet, M/M, Multi, Piano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leghost8/pseuds/Leghost8
Summary: Jaemin had never seen anything like the two in his life. After years of idolising the people. On the stage those two were stiĺ the most stunning thing he had seen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever fic using ao3 so I hope you like it!

He flew across the stage, no sound beneath his feat as he landed perfectly on the crescendo of the piano. A delicate smile graced his lips, his arms and legs like the wings of a bird, gifting him with the dance of flight. The pianist played a sorrowful melody, that slowed and sped up, like the changing tides of the sea, the ups and downs life. 

Jaemin watched from the audience, teetering on the edge of his seat. The ballerina boy was like an elegant swan, given a chance to break free from the shackles of everyday life, a chance to fly on stage. The pianist was like a puppeteer to the ballerina, it was as though the keys on the piano were unbreakable strings, forcing him to land on beat. The way they were perfectly in time seemed to have an unbreakable bond, a passion that tied them together.

Jaemin's eyes glazed over the emotion of the dance was to much. Before a single tear could leave his eyes, the show was over. The dancer and pianist walked to the center of the stage their hands slipping into each others as they bowed to the crowd. Slowly the crowd rose, recovering from the shock of such a stunning performance 

***

Jaemin stood outside, the harsh winter air battling the soft wool of his scarf. He tapped his thick leather boots against the wall of the backstage door. He needed a break. The over performances only seemed dull too what he had just witnessed. He had watched the performances at the ballet for years, following his mother since he could walk, yet nothing he had ever seen compared to whatever the hell the spectacle he witnessed was. 

After the performance ended, jaemin had risen shakily from his seat, not wanting to see anything more. He needed time, time to think about those two boys, time to figure out who they were, and why he never knew about them.

His mother owned the ballet, he had free pass to come and go as he pleased. He spent hours in the practices rooms every week watching the dancers and their accompaniments, marvelling at their skill. Yet he had never seen those two boys, and he was determined to find out about them.

***

Renjun was sat in the backstage room, crying. Jeno's hand lay on the thin material of his ballet tights, trying to calm him down. His limbs trembled, the weight of his mistakes, only visible to him, crushing his feather like body. Renjun believed he did horribly, critiquing the unpercivable flaws of their performance. Renjun did not trust himself, or his skills.

"Shh, baby it's okay, calm down. You were perfect, please don't put yourself down". Comforting word left Jeno's lips, but they were unheard over renjun's cries.

Jeno sang quietly the tune of a delicate old kill any, ment to soothe a worried scgild to sleep. The song was about a boy, who was cursed to be different. Cursed with wing instead of arms. It told a tale of his difference was welcomed and cool, awed by the other children. Rather then taking his wing as a disability he used them to fly, and that was exactly Jeno's perception of Renjun.

Gentle lyrics soothed Renjun, his cries slowly ebbing away. Jeno took this opportunity to carefulling edge the Pointe shoes off his small feet. 

"Come on baby your tired, let's get you home and in bed. You did amazing Junnie, you need your rest."

Renjun nodded his head, giving in to the reassurances of Jeno.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin's apartment was on the top floor of the ballet Hall, above the various dorms and practice rooms. The younger performers of the hall preferred to stay in the dorms, close to what they knew as home; whereas the older ones owned apartments scattered about the city. The dorms were rather large holding four people in each room with several communal spaces such as the kitchens and living rooms. His mother believed that if the dancers and musicians were not comfortable at 'home', they would most definitely not be comfortable on stage.

Jaemin and his mother lived together in their little apartment, it was small but he supposed it was somewhat homely, at least to him. It was not the building itself that was homely, but how he and his mother lived there together. At night they bundled up together on the couch, shrouded in a pile of blankets, eating snacks and watching movies. On Sundays, the break day for the ballet, they would spend hours together in the tiny kitchen. Inches apart baking sweets and cookies only to eat them all the following night. Jaemin mother was rich the ballet made fortunes. The apartment was average, perhaps even smaller, but neither of them could find it in their hearts to change a thing.

Jaemin had returned to the apartment not long after the stunning performance. He lay his battered converse by the door, singing quietly as he shrugged off his scarf letting it drop to the floor. He wiggled his toes trying to bring warmth back to them after being out in the cold for so long. The somewhat tanned skin of his cheeks was flushed a rosy red, complementing his own bright pink hair. His mum had helped him dye it said it made home even more handsome.

The floor boards freaked under his feet as, he padded towards his mother's study, hoping she'd be in. Jaemin was determined to find out about the ballerina and pianist, his mother could probably help.

***

Jeno was out of breath. No matter how small and light renjun was carrying anyone up 10 flights of stairs would be a struggle, even though jeno would consider himself to be stronger then average. ( he probably wasn't but he did workout. 

Jeno was tempted to wake renjun up and make him walk, but he did not want to deal with an angry renjun. He was not in the mood to get choked. So he dealt with carrying.

He had stumbled into the dorms, tired and with aching arms. The boys in the living room barely spared him a glance, most of them had finished their performances age ago and it was time for them to relax. They all new about renjun and jeno being together, to some extent but they did not know much about the boys themselves. Some had presumed they were arrogant because of their talent because they kept to themselves. But in reality it was far from it. Some spoke harshly about them behind their backs, jealous words that cut deep, and they affected them both badly.

The only boys in the ballet who knew anything about the boys were the two they groomed with, Sicheng and Johnny.  
Sicheng was another dancer he did ballet like everyone else but had mixed it with a form martial Arts. Johnny like jeno was a pianist. Unlike jeno however johnny played for several people in the ballet, jeno preferred to only play for renjun but would play for other if necessary.

Their roommates were first to know about jeno and renjun relationship, after seeing them sleep together in the same bed every night. The news soon spread about the dorm, no one really cared though.

Johnny was not particularly close to the two boys, he spent most the time in the living with the other boys. He only ever really saw them at night.

Sicheng on the other hand was rather close to them. He and renjun were both originally from China and renjun had helped home when he struggled with korean. Sicheng also kept to himself he wasn't very comfortable with talking to the other boys, he was afraid they would laugh at him for struggling with the language. The only people he really spoke to other then renjun and jeno was ten another dancer who spoke Mandarin.

Jeno had carried renjun to their room careful to avoid any of the glares that lingered. He knew they would speak badly about renjun, laugh about his hard work. He did not want to be there to hear it. He knew he would eventually have to return to make dinner for him and renjun, that however could wait until he was safely tucked away from their cruel words.

Jeno had placed renjun gently onto the bottom bunk, tucking him under the covers. Before kissing him softly on the forehead and leaving the room once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaemin knocked on the study door softly, before walking in. He was greeted by the sight of his mother, lent over the desk, a glare fixed on the paperwork beneath her. Jaemin felt somewhat bad for interrupting her work, but he was desperate to find out about the two boys.

"Mum, have we had anyone join the ballet recently?" His mother looked up, startled by the question, before pausing a moment to ponder over it.

"Yes I believe we did," she said, " that chinese boy, renjun I think his name was. A pianist that came with him, I believe his name was jeno. Those two were a bit of an odd pairing, but they are talented nevertheless. Also that lovely girl Mina, she was so beautiful. Why do you ask?"

"Ah no reason mother, I would just like to make sure they are settled in properly."

At this, a gentle smile tugged the corner of her lips up. " Oh that would be lovely of you dear! They did join about 2 weeks ago, so it would be nice for you to introduce yourself."

"Thank you mum, I'll visit them tomorrow!" With this, jaemin left his mother's study, happily skipping towards the kitchen to cook dinner.

***

Compared to how long jaemin normally slept in on a Saturday, he was up early. At 8 o'clock he had awoken, unable to contain his excitement of meeting the boys. He hoped to catch them in their dorm before the morning classes started at 10.

Jaemin had scrambled out of bed, eating a slice of toast for breakfast, before rushing to get dressed l. He spent a good 10 minutes contemplating what to wear, before finally settling on an oversized sweater and some skinny jeans.

By the time he left his apartments, it was already 10 o'clock, which he was expecting would suffice as enough time to meet the boys.

Jaemin entered the boys dorm without knock in, he was close enough to most the boys that they wouldn't mind, and if they did they would have to take up the issue with his mother, and no one wanted to do that.

He walked into the living room to be greeted but the sight of several boys watching cartoons on the couch.

"Yo jaemin what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Hey minho, I was hoping I would get to meet the new boys before morning class."

He snorted. "Well good luck with that, they refuse to speak to any of us, and thank God for that."

"What'd you mean," said jaemin, "why don't they speak to you."

"I dont they probably think they're to good for us. If you wanna try to speak to them anyway, they're already practicing in taemin room."

"Thanks minho, I guess I'll see you later."

***

The heavy panting of breath was nearly bearable over the quick-paced tempo of piano music. Renjun and jeno had been practicing for two hour already, trying to perfect a new performance they had compose and choreographed. Renjun flew about the room, his toes pointed and his back straight. His dance was emotional and smooth, telling the tale of a swan, changing from a clumsy child to an elegant adult. The dance required incredible stamina, starting slow yet still technically difficult, requiring deep emotions. Before slowly becoming faster and harder, but swinging in the emotionins and expressions to show a calm and composed professional. It was incredibly difficult, but renjun was aiming for it to be perfect, and he would not stop till he had reached this perfection.

The piano music cut off abruptly as renjun landed in his final pose, his back arched and his leg bent above his head, a perfect scorpion. Deep breathed racked his lungs as he held the pose a few more second before, less then gracefully collapsing to the floor.

"Junnie that was amazing, practically perfect" jeno said rushing over to renjun.

Renjun smiled. "I think I can perfect in a few more days, I can't wait to show taemin!"

Jeno rose from the piano stool walking over to renjun before flopping down beside him. " let's rest an get a drink before our lessons, then we can go to the cafeteria to get lunch late."

Jeno pulled renjun to his feet, holding him in his arms briefly to hold him in his arms, before leaning back to look him in the face. "You did amazing Junnie." He kissed him softly on the forehea, then he releases him from his arms completely.

Renjun smiled at jeno as he walked over to the edge off the room to grab their drinks. He was about to open the cap on his own bottle, only to be interuppted by a loud knock in on the door.


End file.
